


Truth Is Now Acceptable

by gothvirgil



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothvirgil/pseuds/gothvirgil
Summary: Kobra gets sick so Party and Jet have to go get medicine for him. They have to go to a neutral town to find it, but Party hates going to neutral towns. And matters only gets worse when a store patron starts to harass them.





	Truth Is Now Acceptable

Going into neutral towns is always taxing. Watching as the villagers shut their blinds, draw their curtains, and slam their doors as they drive past is like nails on a chalkboard. It makes Party wince every time it happens. He doesn't know why, he should be used to it. But yet, here he is, wanting to claw away at the curtains and kick down the doors. He wants these neutral fucks to do _something_. But he's already gotten himself banned from one neutral town for "causing a scene" and he might as well not make it two. 

 

But Jet, he just keeps staring at the road. He ignores everything and just stops in front of the general store. Kobra had to be a little bitch and get sick, and Tommy doesn't have the medicine they need yet. Said he won't get it for a few more days, and they aren't waiting. So now, here they are, stuck in a place full of just browns and creams and other boring colors. Not on the killjoys side, not on Battery City's side, but they sure as hell kiss up to Bli and shun the killjoys. He's heard why. He heard someone say Bli gives them protection and supplies and that killjoys just mess up everything and make noise. Party had punched the messenger... and that's why he got banned. 

 

As Jet pushed the door to the store open he hears whispers and murmurs. He just sighs and looks up at Jet. He wants to take his hand so bad, but decides against it. Not in a place like this. Jet's fingers tap his leg, but besides that he remains stoic. Party's eyes wander around the store, staring at everything. Bli pills, Bli food, but also desert plants and homemade goods. He's almost tempted to tug on Jet's sleeve and ask for some of the delicacies from Battery City, but the suspicion of traces of the pills and the fact that they're from Battery City stops him. Now is not the time. 

 

"Whaddya want?" the guy at the desk asks. 

 

"Medicine. And none of the Bli stuff, we want the kind you make out here," Jet answers. The guy rolls his eyes. 

 

"What for?"

 

"Um... just the stomach bug and a fever," Jet shrugs. How he can be so casual and remain so calm in a place like this, Party doesn't know. He doesn't notice the tapping on Jet's leg gets faster. Jet knows it's not just a stomach bug. Jet knows it's serious. But the shopkeeper doesn't know, the patrons don't know, and they don't need to know. Jet and Party won't let them know. They could, and would, start rumors that one of the Fab Four is weak. 

 

"40 carbons," the shopkeeper says. Party hisses under his breath and the shopkeeper and the patrons snap their heads towards him and he holds up his hands in innocence. He knows those stares. He knows they know who he is. So he just puts his head down. But he keeps whining to himself in his head about how expensive neutral towns are to killjoys. He knows that if one of the other patrons asked for the same thing it would be significantly cheaper. If Ghoul had been here he would've just flashed one of his signature "smiles" or if Kobra were he he would've just stared until they lowered the price, but not Jet. Not right now. Jet just rummages through his pockets until he manages to pull out some carbons, then he looks back at Party and he has to start rummaging too.  _It's all for Kobra, it's all for Kobra_ , he keeps repeating in his head as he hands Jet the remainder of the money.

 

The shopkeeper leaves to grab the medicine and that's when something hits the back of Party's head. He lets out a small yelp and Jet whirls around and picks up what had been thrown, a packet of Bli pills. It's easy to figure out who did it, he's sitting there with a sneer. Jet walks calmly, so calm it's scary, over to him. He towers over the man and the man tries not to falter at Jet's intimidating stance, but his face is calm. Party doesn't notice Jet's fingers tapping even faster. 

 

"You threw this at my friend?" Jet asks calmly. Not boyfriend, now's not the time. 

 

"Psh, yeah. You need to hurry up and get outta here. Go back to your illegal drugs and your alcohol and your parties. Leave us alone, we're  _good_ folk," the man answers. Party can tell Jet is restraining from doing something dangerous, and the man can too. "You heard me. Y'all are nothing but trouble, dangerous. Evil, even. Killin' dracs left and right, killin' exterminators. If you stay here too long Bli might even send some dracs and exterminators here, and they always cause a mess." 

 

Jet just tosses the pills back at the man before returning back to his original spot. The shopkeeper walks back out and hands Jet a small paper package. "There."

 

"Thank you," Jet says. Party mumbles a thank you and they make their way out. But there's footsteps behind them. They hear someone mutter "Stop it, that's enough" but the footsteps still follow them. Party's half tempted to grab his gun to get rid of the nuisance, but that would just prove the man right. This is why Party hates coming to neutral towns. They're half drugged up but half not. They've lost their minds but they're also still partially there. 

 

"Your sins are gonna catch up to you, Party Poison. One day a higher power is going to punish you for all you've done. You've murdered, manipulated, stolen, and cheated. And that makes you scum, that makes you evil, and you know it." 

 

Party has heard this all before. He thinks the same thing to himself far too often. But Jet hasn't heard this at all. So Jet pauses and just stares at the roof of the car with wide eyes. 

 

"Let it go, Jet," Party whispers. 

 

"Jet Star, you're just like him. You-" the man can't finish his sentence before Jet has snapped and is holding the gun up to his head. Jet's teeth are gritting together and he's  _lost it._ Party is stunned. He doesn't know what to do. There are screams from people that he can't see because all he can focus on is Jet and the man. But finally he snaps out of it and runs over to Jet. 

 

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down. Just because this guy has half his mind clouded up doesn't mean a bullet to the brain can fix it," Party tells him. Jet slowly lowers the gun and puts it back in it's holster. Party quickly takes his hand and gives it a squeeze and a kiss. 

 

"Y-yeah, that's right-" the man begins but a lunge from Jet, with Party holding him back, shuts him up. 

 

"Stop acting so brave, you literally just pissed your pants from fear," Party growls before leading Jet back to the car. He's startled when Jet slams his car door and even more startled when he slams his foot onto the pedal and causes them to speed off. Party watches as the town disappears behind them, soon becoming just a brown speck that he loathes. He holds his hand out for Jet to take, as he normally holds his hand as he drives, but Jet ignores him. He just taps on the steering wheel. His jaw is clenched and when he's not tapping on the steering wheel his knuckles are white. 

 

"Jet, what happened to you back there?" Party asks. No answer. "Are you okay?" Still no answer. Party huffs and slumps and sulks while staring out the window. Normally Jet is so calm, it doesn't seem like anything gets to him. He keeps his cool and calm when the rest of them are going through shit. He's the most put together out of all of them. "Jet stop the car." 

Jet obviously doesn't want to, but he does anyways. "Party this is-"

 

"Nope. We are talking it out."

 

Jet sighs. "Party, it's nothing."

 

"Bullshit. You held a gun to someone's  _head_. And he wasn't even a real threat!" he points out. Jet just sighs again. "Talk to me. I won't let us drive away until you do." 

 

"Fine," Jet huffs. But there's a few moments of silence as Jet thinks. "Because he was  _right_." 

 

Party just blinks then shrugs. "So?"

 

" _So_? So we're not the good guys! There are no good guys in this scenario. It's lose lose out here, man. Go to Battery City, you're drugged up. Go to a neutral town, you lose part of who you are anyways. Become a killjoy, everyday you have to add something new to your list of sins. There's no good guys out here, Party. And no matter how much we tell ourselves we're on the right side, there is no right side," Jet's head leans against the headrest and his eyes are closed. His fingers tap his leg again and Party doesn't know how to respond. 

 

"But we're the most human," he finally answers. Jet opens his eyes and just stares at him. "You've never been to Battery City, but I grew up there. It's hell. Everyone there, they're kinda like zombies. Bli takes away their emotions, their actual goddamn emotions, through this pills. And it fogs up your brain and you feel  _nothing_. That's not living. That's not being human. And the neutrals aren't much better. They've lost half their mind. It's so obvious to us that they're being drugged up by Bli against their will, even if it's less than the citizens. But they can't see it, and that's why they find us so much trouble. And that isn't living either. Us, we have to kill and manipulate and steal and lie and cheat but we're  _living_. It's these things that make us human. And the neutrals and the citizens, they deserve to be able to lie and cheat and manipulate, just like us. They could  _live._ And that's what we're fighting for. And the neutrals might not see it, and the citizens might not see it, but one day they will. And they'll realize that we've been fighting for them this whole time."

 

Jet just stares at Party with a blank expression and he hates it. He wants to be able to tell what's going through Jet's mind. He wants to know so badly. Finally Jet mutters out, "Thank you, Party."

 

"Are you going to cuddle and kiss me now or what?" Party pouts. 

 

"I'm going to get your ass home and get this medicine to Kobra," he says as he starts the car up again. "Then I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. I was inspired to make this cause I saw there was a lack of Jetpoison content. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
